


Thunderstorms

by nessaa_mp4



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, I guess it’s fluff, I’ll always like the thought, ZADF, Zims afraid of thunder, but i don’t know it Can be interpreted as zadr, of their friendship lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessaa_mp4/pseuds/nessaa_mp4
Summary: A nasty bug crawled into dibs room and it turns out it’s not very fond of the loud thunder.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’m uploading here, i suck at writing and I have had this piece sitting here for a while- so I kinda tried fixing it but here it is. It’s Zadf but if you wanna see it as Zadr then eh- I don’t ship it so yeah-

The crackling of thunder and the bright flash of lightning seemed very soothing to the boy currently leaned over his desk, trying to study for his finals. He had spent the last couple of nights doing the same routine, sitting down, opening his books, scribbling notes, and going downstairs to get a cup of coffee, and coming back to repeat the same process until he passed out on his desk. Dib stood up, listening to the loud sound of water hitting against his bedroom window as he walked out of the room to get yet another cup of hot coffee, it was as if his veins now depended on the caffeine. 

After he’d poured himself some coffee into his plastic mothman mug, almost spilling it on himself in the process, he slowly walked back upstairs, listening to mostly nothingness, except the faint sound of rain as his socks shuffled down the dimly lit hall. He took a sip of the coffee before opening his bedroom door, when several things happened in a short amount of time, his already tired brain making it rather difficult to process what he was seeing. 

There was a loud gushing of air as the windows had slammed open, a lot of water along with debris from outside flying into the room and causing dib to yelp in surprise as he stumbled back, spilling the hot coffee all over himself. He didn’t have time to react to the hot liquid as his eyes widened, looking at the dark looming figure clawing at the window pane, pulling itself into the room and falling onto the ground limply, upon closer inspection, dib realized who had just broken into his room. 

“Zim what the hell!” Dib exclaimed as quietly as he could, stumbling as he stood up rather aggressively, stepping over Zims body to shut the window tightly and stop any more water or twigs from making their way into the bedroom. Dib stumbled back and sat on his bed, looking down at his so-called nemesis. He didn’t make a move at all, it looked like he was unconscious. He was covered in water and dirt, and dib could already see some of the dark burns forming on his irken skin. He wondered why on earth he was out at this time and with such crappy weather.. Zim usually had some sort of paste he’d use in order to prevent getting burned by the water. Dib sighed in annoyance, his night of studying having got delayed due to the bug that had decided to come along and break into his room. 

“Come on-” dib grabbed ahold of Zim, he couldn’t tell if he was awake or not, but then the loud crashing of thunder followed by the bright flash of lightning proved that Zim was indeed awake, as he let out an inhuman screech and pulled dib by his shirt and clung onto his torso. 

“The ‘mighty’ Zim, is afraid of a little thunderstorm?” Dib said trudging out of the room to go to the bathroom, taking Zim along with him, “I expected better from you.” Dib said in an almost disappointed tone. Zim didn’t respond anything and dug his claws deeper into dibs skin instead. 

“Ow- sheesh I’m trying to help you!” Dib said flicking on the lights and ripping Zim off of him and dumping him on the counter. You could see he was awake, his eyes half lidded, his face scowled, trying to hold in the pain. 

“You’re stupid.” Dib said grabbing a towel and throwing it at Zim.

“Be quiet..you disgusting worm baby..” Zim said pulling at the towel and pressing his face against it, feeling the stinging getting somehow worse. Dib just watched as the alien took off his matted, wet wig, tossing it aside and followed up by his eye contacts. Dib wondered why on earth Zim was suddenly trusting him in his own house, dib could probably pin zim down to the ground and then chuck him into a cage if he really wanted to. But he was still tired, it was really late in the night, and very early in the morning.

“So what are you doing here..coming to try and rip my torso open?” Dib said, crossing his arms, “Take out my human guts?”

Zim did not say anything for a couple moments, he was pulling at his wet gloves angrily, and stopped after a bit, “I have much more important evil plans then cutting you open--” there was another loud crash of lightning that startled Zim as he slipped off the edge of the counter, he would have smashed his face against the floor but Dib managed to grab him by the wet uniform collar of his.

“You okay?” dib asked, setting zim on the ground, and slowly pulled off zims wet gloves, “I could lend you dry clothes, at least until the rain stops.”

“As if zim would take your filthy--” Zim was abruptly cut off.

“Do you want it or not?” Dib said with a tired but serious tone. Zim looked down at the ground and then simply nodded. Dib opened the bathroom door and walked back to his room, leaving Zim alone in the bathroom, hoping there wasn’t anymore of that scary lightning or thunder. Dib returned moments later, holding a large shirt in his hands.

“Here.” dib said, practically shoving the shirt into zims face, who took it, and then set it aside and pulled his uniform over his head, revealing all the blue burns on his stomach and torso.

“Wow..that looks kinda bad.” Dib said leaning against the wall, adjusting his glasses. He thought about his work, he needed to continue studying. 

“No duh..” Zim retorted, pulling the large shirt over his head and pulling off his boots and pants. Then he just kinda stood there with the oversized shirt, it looked like a baggy dress, he was thinking it was now kinda weird that he was in dibs house, his enemies house. He could have just ran home, but he was way closer to dibs home, and he had seen that the light from the humans bedroom was lit, he wondered why the human was up at such an hour. He looked at the ground, wondering if maybe he should pick up his things. His thoughts were interrupted by Dib speaking.

“I said come on.” Dib said, he had the bathroom door open, “Or are you going to stay there and sleep on the bathroom floor.”

“Irkens do not require sleep.” Zim said in a harsh tone as he trudged out of the bathroom, “Foolish human.”

“Right.” Dib said, walking back to his room, Zim followed behind him. He swung open his room door and saw the aftermath of Zim breaking in through his window, there was now a nice coffee stain on the ground along with a couple wet leaves and twigs. Dib would deal with that later, he sat back down on his desk chair, looking over his notes. 

Zim walked in after Dib, and not really knowing what to do, he welcomed himself on the humans bed, climbing onto it and rolling into the blanket without permission. Might as well get comfortable. He was going to wait out until the storm died down a bit, then he would leave. He was pretty grateful that Dib had not thrown him back out the window the second that he had come in. He peeked out of the blanket and watched Dib doing something at his desk, probably schoolwork. Zim never really cared about school anymore, he just got all the answers from surfing the web with his pak. 

“What are you doing?” Zim asked. Dib stopped tapping his pencil against his book.

“Just studying,” he replied. Zim was a bit confused why Dib was doing that now, when he was supposed to be sleeping.

“It is a bit late for that now isn’t it?” Zim said sitting up. Dib kinda shrugged.

“I can’t really concentrate during the day. And I don’t usually get interrupted by ugly green aliens.” His response was followed by a loud crashing of thunder and Zim did not get to come up with a great comeback because he squealed and hid under the covers again.

Dib just let out an exasperated sigh, and stood up, taking off his glasses and setting them on his nightstand. Then he sat on his bed.

“I thought you were like... a soldier or something…why are you afraid of thunder?” Dib said as he pulled up the blanket and he looked at the alien who was curled into a little ball of fear. Zim slowly peeked and looked at Dib.

“I am not afraid of thunder…” Zim said, “It is just loud…” 

Dib laid back and looked up at his ceiling, looking at his old glowing stars he had plastered on there when he was twelve years old. 

“I used to be afraid of thunderstorms, but not much anymore. They are kinda soothing.” 

“You humans are insane.” Zim said quietly, he had unconsciously scooted closer to Dib.

“I’m perfectly sane, why are you so cold?” Dib said, feeling the irkens cold skin against his arm.

“I don’t really produce heat.. And my pak is being really really stupid.” Zim said, concentrating on the sound of rain against the window. It was strange, these two were always at each other's throats, and right now they were talking so easily, as if they were friends. But that was clearly impossible. 

“I got an idea.” Dib mumbled quietly, he was sleepy, he never really got to drink that coffee of his, he grabbed a hold of the small alien and wrapped his arms around him. It was like holding a large housecat, except the housecat was an icicle. 

“What are you--no you're going to dissect me!?” Zim screeched, squirming and trying to escape Dibs long arms. 

“Quit moving- I am trying to help you..” Dib said quietly, keeping a firm grip on Zim. He stopped squirming, seeing that Dib wasn’t meaning any harm. He awkwardly rested on Dibs chest, listening to his heartbeat, it was going at a slow and even pace. It was almost hypnotic, making Zim feel a bit drowsy. He was also very warm. So very warm..zim felt like he was melting against Dib like a popsicle on a hot sidewalk. Humans had quite a lot of heat. He unconsciously buried his face into Dibs shirt and felt a low hum escaping the back of his throat. He felt his eyes widen slightly in embarrassment. He felt so vulnerable in the arms of his alleged enemy.  
“Zim..was that purring I just heard..?” Dib sounded a bit surprised, but he was tired, so he didn’t give it much thought. Zim pushed himself off of Dib and rolled onto the blanket.

“No.” he mumbled sheepishly. He turned to face the wall, and there was another loud crackling of thunder. He jumped a bit, but then he sat up.

“I should go.” He said, he had a harsh grip on the blanket, he shouldn’t be here. Dib was already in a state of extreme drowsiness, he was probably already half asleep, and this entire event might just seem like a strange dream, he might not even remember it at all, maybe it would just be a hazy blur of events. Zim was already going towards the edge of the bed when he heard Dib speak again.

“You could stay… just don’t… try and kill me in my sleep or something..” He said quietly, Dib was already rolled into his blanket, slipping into total unconsciousness. Zim sat at the edge of the bed, looking back at him.

“You sure human? You seem suspiciously nice today.” Zim said, squinting his eyes. After he got no response, or at least, not one that was comprehensible, he caved in and crawled back towards the head of the bed and hid under the blankets, looking up at the plastic stars on the ceiling. He listened to the water beating against the window, it was pretty comfortable, the thing that got to him was the thunder. It sounded like a ship colliding with a meteor, Zim hated it. He squeaked again in a sudden panic as he listened to the loud sound of thunder, he really needed to get used to it. He turned a little, to face Dib, but he was faced away from him..asleep. 

Zim closed his eyes, maybe he could try and do the thing where you sleep. He was only able to do it for about ten minutes when the loud sound of thunder struck again, Zim groaned, trying to hide under the blanket, he scooted as much as he could towards Dib. At least he could have the comfort of another being. Sometimes Gir would try and hug him whenever he noticed Zim being upset or sad..it wasn't exactly..well..he was made of metal. He was cold. Dib, and all other humans, were not. All he wanted was some comfort.

Zim looked up a bit confused, as he felt Dib pulling Zim towards him. 

“Human what are you doing?” Zim said quietly, listening once more to the Dibs heart beating against his rib cage.

“I’m just making sure..you’re not afraid.” He mumbled in his sleep, “Sometimes me and gaz would sleep with my dad when we were younger..the scary things could not reach us in there..”

“Scary things, like...what?” Zim said quietly.

“Mm..vampire bees..” Dib mumbled.

“Vampire huh--” Zim didn’t get to question more as he was being quite literally squished to death by Dib who had rolled over and was now suffocating him.

“HeY-” Zim struggled to breath, “acK!” he managed to rip away from Dibs arms and went back towards the edge of the bed, laying next to the wall.

“I’m going to stay over here.” Zim grumbled and pulled the blanket over his head. Dib gave no response and Zim eventually did fall asleep, the rain had gotten lighter and the thunder had stopped. The rest of the night went by in almost the blink of an eye, which wasn’t a lot of time to begin with, both the boys had only gotten about three hours of sleep.

Zim slowly regained consciousness, taking in a deep breath of air, which still to this day confused the living daylights out of me because of his lack of a nose. He could smell a hint of whatever those humans called, perfumes..or was it colognes.. Zim never bothered to remember anything. He could then smell the familiar scent of Dib. The one he would always be able to recognize the human boy by, but humans, as they grow older, get stronger scents that eventually leads to a not so nice smell, so they had to mask their natural scent with some sort of horrendous deodorant. Zim didn’t want to admit that Dib had somehow become something of a comfort human to him, and the change to him attempting to mask his own scent did not rest well with Zim. No matter how many times Zim had broken into his room and stole his disgusting human smell masking things, Dib would somehow always end up replacing it, he had no idea how on earth his colognes and deodorants would go missing and they were never to be seen again.

Zim opened his eyes slightly, it was morning, and he quickly realized that Dib had gotten a hold of him again. Zims arms were resting against Dib's shoulders and their legs were slightly entangled, Dib had a hold of Zim from his torso, Dib's chin resting on the top of Zim's head, one of his antennas curled around the large coiled strand of hair. Dib was sleeping peacefully, not showing any signs of waking up anytime soon. Zim sighed in somewhat content, closing his eyes and burying his face into Dibs shirt. Zim didn’t really care that they were enemies, he knew that he should, but the feeling of somebody holding you in their arms..Zim didn’t usually get comforted. In the moment..he felt like he wasn’t completely alone. But then Dib's alarm went off. 

Dib began to stir in his sleep, stretching his limbs and groaning. Zim held his breath, not wanting to move.

“Hmm..zim? wHAT are yOu doiNg iN my rooM?!” dib immediately recoiled and let go of Zim, who simply rolled over to the edge of the bed, knowing that Dib wouldn’t remember anything from earlier, and he’d like to keep it that way. He preferred being enemies then risk Dib shutting him out for wanting some sort of friendship. 

“I have come to steal your organs yes!” Zim said a bit loudly, standing up and jumping off of the bed, “But your ugly head is very ugly you dib worm!”

“Get out of my room you bug!” Dib said, seeing scattered leaves and a stain on the floor, “Ugh I have to get ready for class!” He said as he made his way out of his room, not bothering to make sure Zim left, and not stopping to ask himself why Zim was even here in the first place and why they were asleep in the same bed. 

Zim let out a breath of relief as he quietly made his way to the bathroom to retrieve his wet clothes, and back to Dib’s room, where he simply put on his damp wig and his boots, he didn’t want to wear his wet uniform. Then he creeped out of the window, taking Dib's shirt with him. He would return it some other day..maybe. The shirt smelled like Dib, and even if Zim and Dib could never make peace with one another and become friends, Zim would always find comfort in his presence. Even if that presence meant one of his old shirts that kinda smelled like him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible I know forgive me- I haven’t written anything in forever..


End file.
